Help Me Through the Night
is the tenth episode and mid-season premiere of the sixteenth season and the 352nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Following the car crash at Joe's bar and the subsequent rescue efforts led by the Station 19 firefighters, Grey Sloan doctors work through the night to save the lives of their colleagues. Meanwhile, Amelia worries about sharing her pregnancy revelation with Link. Owen and Teddy take a big step, and Bailey deals with grief over her recent loss. Full Summary An anxious Bailey arrives in the ambulance bay. The injured residents are taken inside. It's all hands on deck. Ben appears and Bailey grants him privileges so he can help out in the ER. Inside, Bailey retreats to a supply closet to gather herself. She's not alone. Levi is sobbing in there, too. He's not injured. Bailey says their friends need help so they need to put their feelings aside. She pulls him up and they get out to work. Jo is comforting the baby while Link is pacing. He doesn't think Safe Haven volunteers are allowed to do this. She wanted the baby to have one cozy night before he's turned into a pile of paperwork. There's a knock and Jo is afraid it's the police, but it's Meredith. She came to vent Cormac but then notices the baby. Jo explains the situation. Meredith understands why she kidnapped him. They receive word about the traumas. Jo can sneak the baby into the nursery for a check-up and pretend he's been there all night. Amelia joins Tom en route to the ER. She was looking for Maggie but Tom informs her she quit. Andrew joins them but Tom orders him to go upstairs and babysit Elliott Calhoun in case his heart starts again. In the ER, Bailey briefs Tom on the injured residents. Link, Meredith, and Jo arrive. While Jo leaves for the nursery, Link asks Amelia about the ultrasound. She tells him the baby is healthy. Bailey calls the two of them over. They are short-staffed. Meredith called in reinforcements. Richard and Owen come up and Bailey grants them privileges. They do the tour of residents. Blake has mid-face instability and has been criced. Owen and Tom join Jackson on the case. Link, Meredith, and Richard take on the case of Taryn, who has a tib-fib fracture and pelvic pain. Meredith inquires about Andrew. Bailey informs her that he's fine. Amelia teams up with Teddy for Casey, who has a palpable scalp hematoma and keeps asking if a bomb went off. They take him up to CT. Finally, Ben clears Hannah, who only has minor lacs and bruises. Hannah wants to help. Ben checks on Bailey. She has operated on her residents before. After she walks off, Ben approaches Richard and tells him Bailey isn't fine. She hasn't had time to process the miscarriage so someone needs to be there for her in case she breaks. Ben isn't okay, either, but Bailey comes first. Casey tells Amelia and Teddy that there was a bomb. Teddy sets the record straight. Amelia thinks he has PTSD. Teddy says all soldiers do. She asks Amelia about how far along she is. Amelia keeps it vague as the images come up. There's a temporal lobe contusion, which explains the PTSD exacerbation. They'll need to monitor him in the neuro ICU. The tech comes in to tell them Casey has disappeared. Levi is hesitant to tag along with Bailey on Taryn's case. Taryn is inebriated from the whiskey sedative. She has an infrarenal IVC injury with a clot and a retrohepatic hematoma by the IVC. The vasculature of her foot is compromised. Meredith can insert an IVC filter while Link preps her foot in the OR. Richard tails Bailey and says Ben called him. Bailey says he shouldn't have but now that he's here, he can jump in wherever he's needed. Tom joins Owen and Jackson to assess Blake's injuries. He shuts Owen down to check for brain bleeds himself, which there are not. He checks if Jackson is in the right state of mind for this complex procedure after the night he's had. Jackson doesn't need a babysit. Owen asks Hannah about relatives. She doesn't know him. Tom will call Blake's grandmother, who's local. Cormac meets Jo and the baby in the nursery for a check-up. They talk while Cormac examines the boy. Cormac asks if GSMH has a baby hatch. His hospital in Switzerland has one and he likes it. Jo then realizes he is the guy whom Cristina sent, the new Chief of Peds. He has heard good things about her husband. Amelia and Teddy are looking for Casey on the OR floor. Owen passes on his way to Jackson's OR and complains about Tom being an ass. They tell him about Casey's PTSD episode. Owen suggests Casey is looking for a bomb shelter. Amelia sets off to the morgue and basement while Teddy asks Owen to cut Tom some slack. Meredith has deployed the umbrella. Levi is assisting. An inebriated Taryn is very talkative. She doesn't want Levi operating on her because he got Meredith fired and she is love of Taryn's life. She needs to get over it but she's afraid she'll never meet someone else. She then feels embarrassed. Meredith asks Levi to come with her but he collapses. Link and Nico rush in. Levi wakes up on a gurney with Meredith there. She's doing a full work-up. He's surprised she wants to be his doctor. His blood work looks good except a slight elevation of cardiac enzymes. While a heart attack is unlikely, she'll do an echo just to be safe. She asks if she can call someone for him. His mother would only panic, Taryn hates him, and Nico is busy. So no, there's no one. In the OR, Tom checks in on Blake's surgery. They are performing the coronal incision. Tom wants an update on every step. Jackson suggests he get a camera crew because this human drama and vulnerability would make for good press. Once he's gone, Owen says he does not miss that guy. Hannah says Teddy could do better than Tom. Jackson says she has. She's with Owen. Hannah blames her mistake on the way Tom talks to Teddy. Jackson asks Owen if he and Teddy have set a wedding date yet. He's surprised to hear that Owen hasn't proposed yet. Link and Nico are nearly done with Taryn's fracture. Link tells Nico he can go check on Levi but Nico says it wouldn't change anything. Suddenly, Taryn becomes hypotensive and tachycardic. Teddy and Amelia are in the security office to check the camera images for Casey. Amelia tells Teddy she can do this by herself but Teddy doesn't want to abandon a veteran, which the government already does by not providing mental health care after they have sacrificed their entire life for their country. Teddy wonders if Owen is triggered. PTSD is about patterns and Owen has a history of feeling trapped by obligations and a fear of disappointing others, and she arrived with a belly full of obligation. Teddy admits she wants him to propose. Amelia says he would have proposed by now if he actually felt trapped. Amelia thinks he's just trying to do things differently. Teddy then spots Casey in the hyperbaric chamber. Link and Nico brief Bailey on Taryn's worsening condition. Bailey finds a distended abdomen. Richard arrives to help out with the ex lap. Andrew texts Meredith to ask if they can talk later. Suddenly, Elliott's monitor starts beeping, which means his heart has restarted. They can get him off the pacing wires and ECMO. Teddy and Amelia enter the hyperbaric chamber. Teddy carefully approaches him and calmly tells him they are safe in a hospital. She helps him to get up and escorts him out. Andrew comes up to tell Teddy about Elliott. He then learns of the entire situation at Joe's. Teddy receives a page from Meredith about Levi, who has cardiomyopathy. Andrew can prep Elliott and Teddy will join him once she's done with Levi. Cormac tells Jo that the boy is looking good, which means they can bring in social services for his placements. He notices Jo has become attached so he suggests they wait a few minutes. He tells her he has two teenagers himself. He was a resident when they were kids so he missed their perfect stage. Cormac jokes he would have stolen this perfect baby if he were her. Richard and Bailey are having trouble visualizing to find the bleed. He wants to crack Taryn's chest to find and get it under control. Bailey grabs the scalpel but she freezes. Richard takes over from her. An OR nurse tells the surgeons in Blake's OR that the ER has called to see if someone is available for an intake. Owen sends Hannah out. Jackson thinks he's mad for her mistake with Teddy and Tom. Owen says he wants to marry Teddy but it's complicated. He's afraid it won't be big enough for the fact that he didn't this decades ago. Jackson acknowledges it's a lot of pressure but if he wants to be with her forever, which should include now. Tom come in furious for not having received updates as requested. Jackson says the fractures have been reduced. He wants to go ahead and reattach the flap. Owen stops him because there's a sign of a CSF leak. Tom goes to scrub in so he can find the leak and seal it. Richard has to clamp Taryn's IVC, which will make Taryn flatline, giving him only about a minute to find and shut down the bleeding. He pulls it off and her heart restarts. Teddy is working on Levi in the cath lab with Meredith sitting by his head. He thinks she must be mad at him for what he did but she has forgiven him. Levi asks Teddy if he's dying. Teddy says he's not. It appears he has broken-heart syndrome, which causes heart attack-like symptoms due to extreme stress. Meredith is glad that he's okay. In the nursery, Jo tells the baby boy that he will be fine despite his bumpy start. He has people looking out for him. She then hands him over to the social worker. Jo tells Link she thought the Safe Heaven thing would heal her but she fell in love with that boy a bit. Link understands. He's in love with his unborn child. He was so terrified but now he's sunk. He invites Jo to come hang out with their kid any time she wants. Taryn has made it through surgery. Bailey and Richard linger in the OR while she's taken to the ICU. Richard tells her the residents all made it. With things finally settled down, Bailey lets herself feel the grief. She says she or her colleagues have managed every case today. She made losing her favorite attendings fine, but she can't make this loss fine, nor is there anyone else who can help. All she can do is stand here and lose her. She then breaks down in Richard's arms. Levi wakes up with Nico by his side. Nico tells him Taryn made it through surgery. Levi wants to go see her. Nico says they will later and climbs into bed with him. Jackson and Owen update Blake's grandmother on his condition. Tom patched up the leak and he's doing fine. Lorraine says Blake initially refused the job here because he didn't want to leave her behind but Tom wanted him so badly that he paid for her to move here. She thinks Tom must be beating himself up over this as he is so emotional. While it will be a slow recovery, it should be fine. Tom comes up. Jackson takes Lorraine into Blake's room. Tom tells Owen he's grateful to him for catching the CSF leak. They shake hands. Meredith briefly chats with Cormac before he walks off. Jo comes up and says she can see something happening between them. Richard comes up and asks Meredith if she has a minute. Andrew is checking on Elliott. Finley tells Andrew that he saved him. He says it was all Teddy and Maggie. Finley hugs him. Owen takes Teddy into an on-call room and goes down on one knee. He has his mother's ring. She gave it to him the day Allison was born and he's been carrying it around ever since. There is no perfect moment and he is not a perfect man but he knows she is the perfect woman for him. Teddy stops him before he can ask the question. She tells him he is not obligated to marry him. She wants him to break the pattern instead of reinforcing it. He's starting a new pattern of loving her and their family. He then asks her to marry him. She kisses him. Amelia finds Link and says she has to tell him something. It deserves privacy but she has to spit it out. Before she can tell him, Owen and Teddy walk in and loudly announce that they are getting married. They congratulate the couple. Tom watches from a distance. Afterward, Link asks Amelia what she wanted to tell him. She tells him it's a boy. Link wants the name Scout in the mix. They hug. Nico wheels Levi into Taryn's room. Casey is there, too. Levi starts apologizing but Taryn stops him. She has forgiven him. He's her best friend her and she's done for without him. She brings up telling Meredith that she loves her. He promises her she will find someone. Taryn says that's easy for him to say when he gets to make out with a guy like Nico every night. Levi says it took him his whole life to find him. Also, Nico says he is no Meredith Grey. Maggie is woken up by a knock on the door. She gets off the couch to open the door. It's Andrew. He came to tell her Elliott's heart started beating again, which means Maggie saved him. Maggie really needed to hear that. Andrew wants to talk. He brings up the mistake he made with Meredith. He meant some of what he said but asking her to take time was wrong. Maggie says Meredith has had enough hurt for a lifetime. Andrew doesn't know how to undo it. A woman appears and informs Maggie she's been served. Maggie opens the letter and finds Chris Webber is suing her for Sabrina's wrongful death. Richard and Meredith join Bailey in her office with tissues and doughnuts. Meredith says she had a miscarriage once and felt very lonely. The two of them sit down with her and start eating. Cast 16x10MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 16x10MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 16x10RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 16x10OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 16x10JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 16x10AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 16x10JoKarev.png|Jo Karev 16x10MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 16x10AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 16x10TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 16x10TomKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 16x10LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 16x10AtticusLincoln.png|Atticus Lincoln 16x10BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 16x10CormacHayes.png|Cormac Hayes 16x10TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 16x10CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 16x10NicoKim.png|Nico Kim 16x10LorraineSimms.png|Lorraine Simms 16x10FinleyCalhoun.png|Finley Calhoun 16x10ElliottCalhoun.png|Elliott Calhoun 16x10BlakeSimms.png|Blake Simms 16x10HannahBrody.png|Hannah Brody 16x10TechJeffrey.png|Tech Jeffrey 16x10Lori.png|Security Officer Lori 16x10SidCooper.png|Social Worker Sid Cooper 16x10Woman.png|Woman 16x10DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox 16x10ORNurse.png|OR Nurse Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (credit only) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln Guest Stars *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Richard Flood as Dr. Cormac Hayes *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim *Denise Dowse as Lorraine Simms *Adriana DeGirolami as Finley Calhoun *Richard Jin as Elliott Calhoun Co-Starring *Devin Way as Blake Simms *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody *John O'Brien as CT Tech *Heather McPhaul as Security Officer *James Huang as Social Worker *Jaylee Chen as Woman *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Karla E. Rodriguez as O.R. Nurse Medical Notes Blake Simms *'Diagnosis:' **Mid-face instability **Type III Le Fort Fracture **CSF leak *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Tom Koracick (neurosurgeon) **Hannah Brody (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Cricothyrotomy **Facial reconstruction Blake came into the ER with mid-face instability. He needed a head CT immediately. It showed no traumatic brain injuries. He was then taken into surgery to fix the bones in his face. They were prepared to suture his face back up, but noticed clear fluid around a blood stain, meaning he was leaking cerebrospinal fluid. They were able to find the source of the leak and seal it. Casey Parker *'Diagnosis:' **Scalp hematoma **Temporal lobe contusion *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' Casey came into the ER after sustaining a head injury. He was confused and, with a history of PTSD, believed there had been a bombing. He had a scalp hematoma and was taken for a CT, which showed a contusion on his temporal lobe, which exacerbated his PTSD. Amelia ordered regular neuro checks in the NeuroICU. Taryn Helm *'Diagnosis:' **Tibia fracture **Fibula fracture **IVC injury **Retrohepatic hematoma *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Atticus Lincoln (orthopedic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Nico Kim (orthopedic surgeon) **Levi Schmitt (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **IVC filter **Open Reduction Internal Fixation **Exploratory laparotomy **Sternotomy Taryn came into the ER with a tib-fib fracture and complaining of pelvic pain. She needed x-rays to check for additional breaks. An x-ray showed that her pelvis wasn't broken, but the CT showed an IVC injury with a clot and retro hepatic hematoma. She also had limited blood flow to her foot, so they needed to get her to surgery as soon as possible. Meredith placed an IVC filter and then Link fixed her leg. While he was finishing that, she started coding, so they brought Richard and Bailey back in. Her abdomen was distended and Bailey did an exploratory laparotomy, but couldn't find the source of the bleeding. They extended to a sternotomy to get visualization and were able to stop the bleeding. Elliott Calhoun *'Diagnosis:' **Hibernating myocardium *'Doctors:' **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **ECMO **Pacing wires Elliott was in the CCU on ECMO. They were still waiting for his heart to restart. Later that day, his heart started beating again, so Andrew weaned him off the pacing wires and ECMO. Hannah Brody *'Diagnosis:' **Facial lacerations **Facial contusions *'Doctors:' **Ben Warren (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Hannah had multiple lacerations on her face, but was otherwise okay and was cleared to return to work. Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Erythema toxicum *'Doctors:' **Cormac Hayes (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Cormac examined the baby Jo brought in. His exam looked good. He had a small rash, but he said it was erythema toxicum, so he was pronounced healthy enough to be handed over to the social worker for placement. Levi Schmitt *'Diagnosis:' **Takotsubo cardiomyopathy *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Atticus Lincoln (orthopedic surgeon) **Nico Kim (orthopedic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Levi collapsed while in surgury. Meredith did a full workup. He had slightly elevated heart enzymes, so Meredith did an echo. He was then taken to the cath lab, which showed broken-heart syndrome. He was told he'd be okay. Music "Before You Do It Again" - Gold Brother feat. LIIV "I Lived" - OneRepublic "Breathing" - Hamzaa "It's A Beautiful Life" - Billy Raffoul Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Roon Staal. *This episode scored 6.66 million viewers. *Link's suggestion for the name Scout so he and his son can be "Scout and Atticus" is a reference to the father and daughter from To Kill a Mockingbird. Gallery Episode Stills 16x10-1.jpg 16x10-2.jpg 16x10-3.jpg 16x10-4.jpg 16x10-5.jpg 16x10-6.jpg 16x10-7.jpg 16x10-8.jpg 16x10-9.jpg 16x10-10.jpg 16x10-11.jpg 16x10-12.jpg 16x10-13.jpg 16x10-14.jpg 16x10-15.jpg 16x10-16.jpg 16x10-17.jpg 16x10-18.jpg 16x10-19.jpg 16x10-20.jpg 16x10-21.jpg 16x10-22.jpg 16x10-23.jpg 16x10-24.jpg 16x10-25.jpg 16x10-26.jpg 16x10-27.jpg 16x10-28.jpg 16x10-29.jpg 16x10-30.jpg 16x10-31.jpg 16x10-32.jpg 16x10-33.jpg 16x10-34.jpg 16x10-35.jpg 16x10-36.jpg 16x10-37.jpg 16x10-38.jpg 16x10-39.jpg 16x10-40.jpg 16x10-41.jpg 16x10-42.jpg 16x10-43.jpg 16x10-44.jpg 16x10-45.jpg 16x10-46.jpg 16x10-47.jpg 16x10-48.jpg 16x10-49.jpg 16x10-50.jpg 16x10-51.jpg 16x10-52.jpg 16x10-53.jpg 16x10-54.jpg 16x10-55.jpg 16x10-56.jpg 16x10-57.jpg Behind the Scenes 16x10BTS1.jpg 16x10BTS2.jpg 16x10BTS3.jpg 16x10BTS4.jpg 16x10BTS5.jpg 16x10BTS6.jpg 16x10BTS7.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S16 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes